Magic Alice academy
by A Angel With The Devil's Heart
Summary: 12 year old Mikan Sakura get into the most high school prestigious for proteges in the country. The students of this school compete for the the the ranks of God.She spends her days of happiness with her friends.(this is my first fan-fiction) T for safety. i'm not good at summaries. They do not keep their personalities just read and review
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: Alice Academy

"Chirp chirp "the bird went singing their song beautifully. She opened the curtains of her amber and lavender striped room. The glittering sunshine lit up her room.

"Today's the day. I hope I got in."Mikan Sakura said nervously.

She had sent an application for Alice academy. It the most prestigious school in country. It was a protégé school where only the best of the best could go. Since there was only one of it, people all over the world would gather to get to this school. Mikan was a musical protégé. She applied for the music section.

She went to the door to pick up the mail.

She threw all of it on the floor except for her envelope. She opened it slowly. It said:

Congratulations on getting in Alice academy with a full scholarship. We will email you the details at 7:30 a.m. sharp.

She opened her phone to check what time it was. It was 8 a.m.! she rapidly checked her phone. She had 1 unread message. It said:

You will receive your class schedule once you get their so be sure to arrive a day early. Your dorm room is located on the 3rd floor room number 447. School starts august 25.

She went up to her parent's room to wake them.

"Mom! dad! Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed excitedly.

"What is it dear?" She said

"I got into Alice academy with a full scholarship." Mikan said with a giant grin

"That's great honey we knew you could do it so we got the plane ticket in advance. Your flight leaves in 12 p.m. so better hurry up and pack. " He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan shouted as she ran out of the room to go pack her stuff.

Thirty minutes later.

"I'm ready." Mikan announced.

Mikan, her mom and dad got in the car to drive her to the airport.

Mikan arrived at the airport then then took a taxi to Alice academy.

"I'm finally here! Alice academy!" Mikan announced

-End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gods and Goddesses**

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Mikan POV:

I was frozen the moment in my steps. Alice academy was so beautiful that I felt like I walked into a fairy tale. The huge school looked like a castle. Its walls looked freshly painted. I was astounded that I had a scholarship to this school and also quite happy. I knew my parents would not allow me to go if I didn't it would be too much money for them to pay. I hope all of France looks like this.

"I can't believe I'm a student here." I thought to myself.

I walked up to the man to my left.

"Do you know where the dorms are?" I asked

"Go straight and it should be at your first left." He replied.

When I reached the dorms I was looking at mansions. I was not surprise seeing of how the school was a giant castle.

I used the stairs to get to my room on the 3rd floor. When I walked in I saw a girl inside my room.

"Hi. I'm your new roommate. My name is Hotoru Imai. Nice to meet you. She said.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you too." I replied back.

"I'll help you unpacked. I already finished." she said politely

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

After we finished two envelopes appeared at our door.

We opened them. I took a peak at hotoru's envelope.

"Oh you're an art protégé. I'm a musical protégé." I said.

"That's cool." Hotoru said.

The envelopes had our class schedule on it.

" It's already nine!" Hotoru said.

"We better go to sleep." I replied.

The next morning

We got up, brushed our teeth and put on our uniforms. It was a white button shirt with puffy arms holes with a royal blue business jacket and a royal blue skirt that reached right above our knees.

" The uniform goes well with your brunette hair." Hotoru said

"Thanks." I replied.

I went to my class and took a random seat.

"Hi I'm Anna Umenomiya." A girl sitting next to me said.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you." I said

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile.

"Class take your seats" Kaoru-sensei said.

Everyone sat down.

"The first thing I should tell you of before your studies are the ranks and tournaments." She announced.

" The ranks from the lowest to the highest are students which all of you are right now, witches and wizards , princesses and princes, kings and queens, and gods and goddesses. Ranked competitions happen every two weeks. The first tournaments is witches and wizards rank competitions. The test of whether you get you must submit a song as that will be judged by me since you all are musical protégés." She announced while opening a bottle of Snapple ice tea.

"So much work!" Anna said sadly.

"You can't expect less from a high ranked school like this. I thought

In Mikan's room.

"I finally finished my homework and studding." I said

" What your teacher talk about in your class?" I asked.

"Ranks, tournaments and how we have to submit a picture to enter the witch and wizard rank tournament." Hotoru replied.

" I have to submit a song instead and she gave us a lot of homework." I said tiredly.

" It's getting late we've better go to sleep." She annoced.

"I agree." I replied getting into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Creating entries**

I do not own Alice academy

"Wake up!" Hotoru yelled.

"I'm still sleepy." I replied

"We're going to be late!" she yelled quickly.

I jumped up and dashed to the bathroom. After I finished showering and brushing my teeth I scampered around to get my uniform. I quickly put it on and ran out the door.

"Bye Hotoru!" I yelled because I was too far for her to hear me with my inside voice.

"Bye." she yelled back.

**In class**

"Anna did you start on your song yet?" I asked

"No. Did you?" She asked.

"Yup. Actually I'm almost finished. All I have to do is record myself singing the song and it'll be done." I replied.

"Class today lesson is study hall. Copy down the notes on the board and study with a partner." Kaoru-sensei said.

"Let's partner up Mikan." Anna said.

"Sure." I replied.

**In Mikan's Room**

Hotoru POV

"Mikan are you working on your song now?" I asked

"Yeah. Would you like to hear?" Mikan asked me while getting her equipment ready.

"Um hum." I said

Mikan sung:

I'm crying till my eyes turn red

I'm trying to make things like before.

I'm sorry I didn't know it would play out like this

Just knowing that you could hate me

It bothers me so much

I want to fix this already

But nothings working

Why Couldn't I see That I would lose everything

I Know it could Never be the same but

I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm apologizing for ruining everything

Forgive me forgive me

I'm asking you please for another chance.

I know I'm buried deep this time and I know I'm only trouble

But will you please forget

Everything is falling apart around you

And there's no way to stop it

But we can try to rebuild it all again

I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm apologizing for ruining everthing

I've really mest up bad this time

Forgive me

I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm apologizing for ruining everything

Forgive me forgive me

I'm asking you please for another chance.

I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm apologizing for ruining everything

Forgive me forgive me

I'm asking you please for another chance.

I'm asking you please for another chance.

I know I'm buried deep this time and I know I'm only trouble

But will you please forget

**(a/n: I actually wrote this song so could you tell me what u think in the reviews. I know it's pretty bad but I tried my best)**

"H How'd you like it? Mikan asked stuttering.

"It was great. You'll definitely get in." I said with a grin on my face.

Just then Mikan see a music note move.

"Hotoru look!" she shouted.

"What?" Hotoru asked in wonder.

"A music note is moving." Mikan yelled.

Hotoru saw a paint brush move.

"No you mean the paintbrush. "I replied.

"Doesn't matter. Just follow what you see." Mikan yelled while running after the paint brush (in Hotoru eyes she sees a paint brush but Mikan is actually following what she sees which is a music note. A pink quarter note to be specific).

When it stoped moving Hotoru, MIkan and Anna was in a forest along with two other girls and a girl with rainbow butterfly wings.

"Who are you." Mikan said.

-end of chapter

**Please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:The Winged Girl**

I do not own gakuen alice

When it stopped moving Hotoru, MIkan and Anna was in a forest along with two other girls and a girl with rainbow butterfly wings.

"Who are you?" Mikan said.

It took a while for the girls to believe what they saw but they finally believed it.

She had dirty pinked hair and dark pinked eyes. She was in a dark purple and black gothic dress with two purple ribbons in her hair. One on each side. She had black gothic shoes and a gothic hat.

"Okay us staring won't help at all so let's all introduce ourselves." Hotoru said being the most unsurprised one out of all of them.

"I'm Sumire Shouda and this is my best friend Wakako Usami. We're illusion protégés. We're 14 and are in class 4 second building. We got came here following a dark blue wand."

" Tmi." I thought in my head the "that's nice" face.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. It's a pleasure to be in your company." Anna replied

"I'm Mikan Sakura and this is my roommate Hotoru Imai. Nice to meet you." I announced.

"Does anyone know who the girl with wings is?"Hotoru said trying to be formal.

Everyone shook their head.

"Hello." Said the dirty pink haired girl.

"Would u become devils and help me take over Alice academy?" she asked us.

"NO! WE WOULD NEVER!" Screamed Anna.

"Hmm. Do we get paid to be devils?" I asked.

"MIKAN!" she yelled angrily.

"Fine sorry ." I replied sadly.

"15,000 rabbits per week." The dark pink eyed girl said.

"! #^$*)%& )^%&##*^%&$&*" Said Sumire and Wakako.

"I'm in." Said Surime.

"Me too." Said Wakako.

"HEY! Siad Anna.

"We're only agreeing for the money." Surime and Wakako said.

"I say no because I have better things to do than become some magical girl." Said Hotoru emotionlessly.

Hotoru and I went back to our rooms as Surime and Wakako discussed stuff and Anna attempting to calm down.

"Why is it so late? I watched my watch and could've sworn it was 6."Said Hotoru.

"Let's just forget what happened and go to sleep." I said.

"Okay." Replied Hotoru.


End file.
